The Dark Lord's New Agenda
by EnoughRope
Summary: "I have decided that unless we are to actively pursue heirs, than we are to actively run ourselves into ruin."
1. The New Agenda

"_I've seen it all, I've seen it all, now._

_I've seen it all, I've seen it all, now;_

_I swear to God, I've seen it all._

_Nothing shocks me anymore, after tonight._

_I've seen the light but not the kind I would have liked."_

**CHAPTER ONE: The New Agenda**

"SILENCE!" shrieked Bellatrix, glaring around at all the muttering robed figures in the room. She smiled widely when the talking diseased and then turned her focus to the head of the long dining room table.

"My Lord" Bellatrix bowed.

There had been quite a lot of anxiety as to why the Dark Lord had called a meeting so soon after his defeat of the boy, Harry Potter. It was a month into his reign, and all of the meetings he had demanded were announced through owls. To their amazement, this meeting had been demanded in the dead of night. Almost as if they were all in hiding again. Surely this meeting could wait until daylight?

"Yesss." He drawled softly bringing himself to a standing position.

"It has come to my attention that our blood sources are soon to be depleted. Our pure blood families have become entangled within each other trees for far longer than one would ever wish." Voldemort paused, looking at each wizard in turn before resting his gaze on Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort delighted in how uneasy he made Lucius. It was quite obvious that his loyalty was as fickle as a dandelion and the only reason he had joined ranks was to secure his hand in marriage. Voldemort had his plans set, though. As soon as the time was right, the head of the Malfoys would be no more.

The room was quiet, a dim light emitting from the dying fire behind the Dark Lord's figure. His form cast a shadow that danced across the faces of his followers.

"As you all are aware, my focus has been to ensure a strong future. A strong future demands strong wizards, and strong wizards come from strong blood."

Bellatrix raised her head high, her smile proud.

"I will no longer accept the recycling of old blood." He paused to let his words sink in. A few Death Eaters looked to each other for answers.

"My Lord.." Interrupted up Yaxley, who had been standing opposite from Bellatrix. He kept his eyes on the mantle piece, not daring to make any sort of eye contact. "How are we to continue when there are no other pure sources to mar..."

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed.

Yaxley dropped his head to the floor.

"With the boy gone, we need not worry of blood status but only of obedience. You see, for a strong force, new blood must be acquired."

The Dark Lord slid from his place behind the table to pace the room.

"I have decided that unless we are to actively pursue heirs, than we are to actively run ourselves into ruin." Slithering passed Severus Snape at the far end of the room, Voldemort rested his hand on Draco Malfoy.

"My Lord" Began Yaxley once more.

"CRUCIO!"

Voldemort's wand pointed directly at Yaxley's chest. His expression was pure ecstasy as he watched his own writhe in pain on the floor. Yaxley's body contorted into unimaginable forms as his screams echoed through the manor. Bellatrix giggled, her gaze unable to release.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand to end the curse. The man lay curled up in a ball on the floor, his breathing quick and ragged.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. We have in our possession many witches and wizards awaiting trials for their part in the Battle of Hogwarts. Those who are deemed guilty will be sentenced to death immediately, UNLESS we can find a use for them."

The room was still quiet, aside from the scuffling of Yaxley getting back to his feet.

"I have gathered all of you here at this hour to reveal our new agenda. We will reform our society through marriage." He turned towards the hallway and raised his arms. "Come." Voldemort motioned with his hand.

Through the shadows walked five young girls in unison. Shadows danced across their faces. All of them seemed to be under the Imperious Curse, for their eyes were cloudy and unresponsive. The girls faces were covered in bruises, and a few of them had gashes along their arms and legs. Although, aside from the tragic look each had, they were all still recognizable.

Voldemort strolled up and down the line, looking the girls over one by one.

"These young girls were considered the most loyal to Harry Potter, and therefor must be made an example of."

From the corner of his eye, the Dark Lord saw Yaxley twitch.

"Yaxley, you will have your chance to speak when I am finished. Do not tempt me."

The girls turned around to face the group in one motion. Almost like an army waiting for battle. Their hands were bound behind their backs, and their ankles touching as if also bound. All of the girls still wearing Muggle attire.

"One thing I will not stand for, is a Wizard in Muggle wear. It must go." hissed Voldemort.

In one swift movement the clothes were torn from their bodies. None of the girls shown any sign of embarrassment as they were left naked in front of the crowd. Draco stood at the other end of the room, gazing upon the scene in front of him. Less than two years ago, he shared classes with these girls, and now they were being paraded in front of him like pieces of meat. He couldn't help but smile. Draco turned to look at those around him.

"Narcissa, might I request that you bring us 5 robes." Narcissa bowed out of the room and ran up the stair case.

The girls turned around, doing a 360 while the Death Eaters watched with curiosity. The bruises on their bodies became more pronounced down their backs, and hips. Dirt seemed to have buried itself within every pore and crevice. Dolohov eyed each of the girls in turn, his focus to their chest. He licked his lips, then turned and winked at Draco.

"I have a list of every wizard and witch who is unmarried, or without children." Voldemort went on. "I will pair up the best witches with the wizards here, who may be unmarried or childless. You will be married next week and will have one year to produce an heir, or death."

The Dark Lord kept his eyes on the girls, until Narcissa stumbled into the room with robes from her closet. "Thank You."

She threw a robe onto each of the girls, and as if practiced each put their robes on.

"You expect us to Marry one of these gi..." Yaxley began.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" shouted the Dark Lord, his wand pointed straight at Yaxley's chest. Falling to the ground limp, Yaxley let out his last breath.

"Do not tempt me." Voldemort repeated before continuing. "Here we have Hermione Granger, a mudblood and Harry Potter's very close friend, Ginervra Weasley, who was the sister of dear Ronald, Luna Lovegood, friend of Potter's, who we will be holding back for experimentation, Cho Chang, Potter's first love, and a Lavender Brown, dear Ronald's first love."

The five girls were dressed now, and staring straight ahead of them into blankness. The murder that just come about in front of them had not troubled them one bit.

"Draco" hissed the Dark Lord.

The smirk he wore removed itself from his face as he looked to either parent for encouragement. With no recognition , he stepped forward. The silence was deafening. He couldn't believe what was actually happening. Draco had a reputation to uphold, especially since his father made it a career to let the family down with each decision that he made.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco bowed.

"Come closer so that I may see you."

Draco stepped out of the shadows and walked passed the line of girls, keeping his concentration upon his master.

"Draco, you have made me very proud throughout this process. You made it possible for my army to infiltrate Hogwarts sooner than any could have expected. If were not for you, we would not be here right now."

Draco bowed once more unable to think of any other action that would be suitable.

"You are to wed Ginevra Weasley, here. She is smart, pure blood and I believe could be loyal with enough training."

Ginny stepped forward, her eyes still cloudy. Her robes were very baggy on her small figure, and her hair was partially matter to her head, while the rest hung out to the side. Almost as if she had been laying against the floor for a long time.

"Severus''

Snape stepped out of the shadows and followed Draco's path to the Dark Lord's side, before bowing himself.

"You are to wed Hermione Granger. I have no doubt that you will be able to train her into loyalty and obedience as well."

Draco watched as Hermione stepped forward. She looked about as bad as Ginny, but with more blood dried on her face.

"Rodolfus."

Draco heard a surprised hitch in his Aunt's cough as her husband made his way down the line. He hadn't thought of the fact that his Aunt and Uncle had failed to bare a child.

"You will not be made to wed, as you are already married, but you have a choice to make, my loyal pet. Try to conceive with your wife, or try to conceive with Cho Chang. Take caution though, if Bellatrix does not produce an heir in the allotted time, she will die just as the others will." The Dark Lord warned.

Rodulfus took a moment to contemplate his decision. In all of Draco's life he did not see any sort of affection between his Aunt and Uncle. But, there she was. Bellatrix was standing up front, watching her husband, her eyes filling with tears. Draco knew, either way, Bellatrix would lose.

"Take your time, Rodulfus. All of the marriages are taking place this coming Friday. You have five days to answer."

"Thank you, my Lord." Rodolfus bowed.

"And last." Voldemort hissed, "Antonin."

Dolohov licked his lips, and strode to stand next to Draco and Severus. Dolohov kept a grin upon his face as he bowed to Voldemort.

"Antonin, you are to wed Lavender Brown. I expect she will not be nearly as hard to control as the others, therefor you can do as you wish."

"Thank you, my Lord."

The room was silent, and with one flick of his wrist Voldemort had brought the girls out of their slumber. Cho and Lavender squeaked simultaneously, while the other three studied the faces in the room. Draco could hear their heavy breathing, or what he thought was their heavy breathing. It could well have been his own.

"Sir," Began Dolohov, "I must ask what your plans are for the blonde. She looks quite nice to me."

"Ah, yes. Luna here will serve in cross-species experiments. Her mouth, which she cannot keep shut, has earned her five years of, what do the Muggles call it? Hard Labor?"

The room erupted in laughter as Luna dropped her head to the floor. The Dark Lord made his way back to his chair, tapping his wand against his open hand.

"Aside from Luna, you ladies will stay here at the Malfoy Manor until your designated ceremony. I expect you to look the part for your husbands, therefor you will make sure you are clean, and properly dressed. Narcissa Malfoy will assist you there."

All of the girls, except Luna, looked to the tall blonde in the doorway, and nodded. Draco noticed that Luna was now in tears. Her shoulders were slumped and shook with her tattered breaths.

Voldemort turned when he reached his seat so that he was facing the room, and everyone in it.

"We will give our new platform a year, and see where we are at. If it is successful, I will match another set of eligible Wizards. If it is not, we will not have lost anyone valuable."

Voldemort sat down in his chair. "You may go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song Lyrics "Seen It All" By Jake Bugg  
><strong>


	2. Washing Up

"_These are the dead days, We're living in;_

_This is the new permanent haze, hanging around our heads._

_Don't kid yourself, This will improve;_

_We are just prisoners now, where no good thing can soothe._

_You hope for some highs, God knows there will be lows;_

_But its mostly just numbness between, and I don't know how bad it can go. _

_I have no idea._

_I'm alright, with your bitterness;_

_But if you love this place, you'd be crazy or possessed." _

**CHAPTER TWO: Washing Up**

"I simply cannot believe this." Narcissa muttered, leading the way out of the dining room. "These are no marriages to be proud of. KEEP UP!"

The girls followed the blonde down the corridor and through the kitchen, all the way to the entrance that led to the Malfoy dungeons. Narcissa stopped at the door with one hand on her hip and the other pointing down the steps. In a single line, the girls entered the dungeon. Ginny in the lead, and Lavender at the tail. When the last witch stepped past the threshold, Narcissa grabbed the iron door and slammed it shut behind them.

"The atrocity." Mr.s Malfoy whispered.

The girls settled at the bottom of the stairs and looked back to Narcissa for further instruction.

"I will come back for you in one hour. I have to make the necessary arrangements upstairs. No one bothered to inform me that we would be hosting guests this week." After locking the door with her wand, she turned on her heal and left. The girls could hear her stilettos, against the marble floor, fading.

Immediately Lavender began to whimper. Cho walked over to comfort her, but within a minute she too was crying. Hermione stepped over to where Ginny was standing and gave her a hug. Neither shown any emotion.

"I'm worried about Luna."Ginny confessed in a whisper, looking to her bare feet. "Where do you think they will take her?"

"I don't know. I can't imagine her going off completely by herself." Hermione replied. "She didn't even tell me that they were going to punish her. "

Hermione bit her lip, before rubbing her hands across her face. "We need to accept what is happening. We knew we wouldn't last long."

"I know." Ginny turned around and surveyed the room. "Did you see the body on the floor? Next to IT"

Cho's and Lavender's cries grew louder. "They threw the body into the fire!" Cho gasped. "Like it was nothing!"

"It was nothing, Cho. You know they do worse than that on an hourly basis." Hermione reminded. "Did any of you catch who it was?"

The girls shook their heads. "It didn't look like a prisoner. They were too clean." Lavender chocked back a sob. Her face was red and blotchy.

"Does anyone recall ever changing into robes?" Cho sniffled. All of the girls looked down at their new attire. Hermione and Ginny shrugged. There was a lot of things they didn't remember.

"So. Severus Snape, then." Ginny began. "They couldn't have chosen someone our age?"

"Don't remind me." Hermione began to pace across the dark dank floor, one hand massaging her temple. "I knew they weren't going to allow me to marry a pure blood." She rubbed her forearm where Bellatrix had cut into her.

Hermione had known that Snape wasn't exactly the purest of Wizards when it came to blood status. But then again, neither was Voldemort.

They could hear voices from the floor above. Some were laughing, and some were whispering. There were a few loud cracks, and then went silent. Either people were leaving, or they were arriving. Hermione didn't want to think about which it might be.

Out of no where Lavender ran to the furthest wall and puked.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked calmly. She was mindlessly scuffing her feet against the cold stone.

"No, I'm not alright." Lavender hiccuped. "I'm about to be joined with a man who doesn't have a care for anything in the world. A nasty git who will probably beat me everyday. You saw the way he looked at me!" Lavender glanced up. "Did you?"

Ginny sighed and turned to look at Hermione. They lightly shrugged towards each other.

"That's what I thought." Lavender whimpered. She turned away from the girls, walked to the farthest corner of the room and plopped down on some damp hay.

"I guess you may have been the luckiest, Gin. Got Malfoy. Definitely not our type, but at least he is our age." Cho muttered. A small smirk on her face. "And cuter than the rest."

"Yeah. I guess." Ginny agreed. "But like Hermione said, we need to accept what's happening. It's not like we can change anything right now. It's not going to be easy. It never will be. The quicker you accept it, the less what they're doing will matter."

"Easy for you to say." Muttered Lavender.

The girls sat in silence for the better part of their hour. They watched as the sun light came into view through the dungeon staircase. Although the girls had been awake for the last day and a half, they shown no symptoms of tiredness. Hermione made it a point to check on each of the girls one by one. She hated the thought of doing absolutely nothing. Ginny, feeling the same way, helped her. It was easier to sit with each other, hold hands, or lean on one another, than it was to talk.

"Lucius, if you don't stop badgering me, I swear!"

All the girls got to their feet at once, and lined up at the door. They could see Narcissa and her husband at the top of the landing muttering to each other fervently. "I'm not going to talk about this right now. I don't like this set up any more than you do. If you want it to change, talk to the Dark Lord yourself!"

Narcissa flicked her wand, and the gate locking them in, unlocked. Lucius turned to glare at the girls, before striding out of view. The tall blonde let out a sigh of her own, then motioned for the girls to come up the stairs. She had deep bags under her eyes, and her hair was frizzed and out of its place. You could tell she was under a lot of stress.

"I have set up one large room for you all to share." She began, leading them through the house, her heals clicking against the marble of the kitchen. "Each of you have a bed, with one wardrobe beside it. I have been advised to take you shopping for new clothes, as well as make sure you look your absolute best with make overs."

Ginny allowed her eyes to wander around her surroundings as she followed Mrs. Malfoy to their room. It really was grand, this manor, and to think this is where her children would spend their holidays. Enormous portraits lined the halls, framed in gold and every room had a chandelier. Narcissa pointed toward the stairs, and the line followed.

"You are not to leave this floor unless you have asked permission. I want all of you to stay with in your room unless otherwise advised. I have a personal house elf for each of you. They will wash and prep you each morning and evening. Hurry up!" The stairs curved onto the landing where the girls were led into a much larger corridor than what was downstairs. She snapped her fingers, and they all sped to keep up.

"While you stay here," Narcissa continued,"I will not be your friend. I have no obligation to like you, nor be kind to you. So long as you follow the rules your time here should be, to a degree, pleasant."

Narcissa finished, stopping in front of a door at the end of the corridor. She opened it, and the girls filed in. It reminded Cho of the Hufflepuff dormitory. Each bed was stationed inside a cubbyhole within the wall, and each had a deep velvet green curtain for privacy draped over the opening. Two large windows let in light from the east, and filled the room with warmth. Cho had almost forgot what sunshine felt like.

"Remember that everything you're about to receive was given to you from our generous charity. You will be grateful, and polite. You will do as I say, and abide by my rules."

"Yes Ma'am" All four girls nodded.

"If during your stay you happen to run into my beloved son, Draco, or my wonderful husband, Lucius, you are not to talk to them nor look at them. Simply bow and turn away. The time spent here, will be with me and no one else. I do not want to bother them with your presence."

The girls bowed and thanked Narcissa, before staring aimlessly around the room. Hermione and Ginny walked over to two sets of beds closest to the window. They didn't have an item with them that they could set down to claim the area, but it was understood. Cho held Lavender's hand and walked them to the other sets of beds. No one sat. Hermione wasn't sure if it was fear or guilt that kept her from letting her guard down. She almost didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her give up.

It had been a long month of torture and solitary after the war. There wasn't a lot she could remember but she did remember them taking Ron from her. They had promised it was only questioning, that he would be back before the day's end, but that never happened. Half of the time, they didn't feed her, and they sure as hell didn't clothe her. She twisted her face remembering how she had to set up a station in the corner just to relieve herself. They wouldn't even let her use the damn toilet. It had been so awful. Hermione could still here Ginny's wailing from her own prison next door. For weeks on end she did nothing but scream his name. She wouldn't eat, and only part of the time she would sleep. Hermione was sure she had gone crazy. The pain they made them endure changed them. They were colder now. Their hearts stone like. Maybe that was the whole point. The whole point of this. You would have to be crazy to live this life. They would have to be cold.

"Alright, girls. First things first." Narcissa spoke. Interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "If you would all undress, I have Healer Darcy here from St. Mungo's to treat you. Give me your robes."

Lavender and Cho took their time, watching to make sure everyone else was undressing with them. Hermione and Ginny didn't bother to hesitate. They didn't bother to cover themselves like Cho and Lavender either. Narcissa snatched the robes out of each of their hands, and threw them into the fireplace. They all stood there for a moment and watched them burn.

"I am going to ask that you all get into the bath for a wash. It will be easier for me to diagnose any problems and treat you." Healer Darcy turned to look at Mrs. Malfoy after addressing the girls. "I believe I have this under control, if you would like to leave us. I will ask for you house elves to help with wash."

"Of course" Narcissa snapped her fingers and four small creatures appeared. They bowed as low as was possible, before lining up.

"Wendy, You belong have been dismissed from my property, and now belong to Miss Ginevra Weasley." Narcissa began. Wendy bowed and walked over to Ginny, who still stood there bare of any clothing, and bowed again. "Once she and my son are married, you will belong to Master Draco as well."

"Chummey, as Master Snape has probably already informed you, you now belong to Miss Hermione Granger." Chummey danced across the room to bow and hold Hermione's hand. She must have been very young, to be this excited. Though Hermione was reminded of one house elf that acted quite a bit the same.

"Basil, You will spend your next week with Miss Cho Chang. We are unsure of her situation and whether or not it will be permanent." The young elf trotted to Cho, and bowed. Cho glanced at each of the girls in fear. What did she mean they were unsure? Surely she hadn't gotten into trouble already? She was told that Rudolfus LeStrange would be marrying her next week. The plan was set, wasn't it?

"Oh, don't look so surprised, girl."Narcissa snapped. "No one's futures are set in this room. As far as your situation, he has to make a decision. You or his wife." She continued. "You had better hope he chooses his wife, otherwise I expect you will wish for death. Bellatrix will not make life easy for you. Not even for the Dark Lord"

Cho's bottom lip began to tremble, but with a deep breath she kept herself together.

"Tink, you now belong to Lavender. Please do not get in the way of Antonin."Tink dragged her feet over to Lavender, and bowed.

"I will return in another hour. I'm sure you all would like some food. We will eat then." Narcissa moved to each of the girls, grabbing their robes, before tossing them into the fireplace and exiting the door.

Healer Darcy clapped her hands and pointed towards the lavatory. "Come on, girls. Lets get started. To the bath."

Hermione never believed a bath could be so painful. Chummy's long nails seemed to open up every scab on her body. The water in the tub had to be drained and replaced three times from all of the blood and dirt. Her hair had to be washed at least four before all of the dried soot came out. Lavender had let out a scream in the middle of her wash. It turned out that most of her toe nails were dead, and had to be removed. Ginny, on the other hand, made no noise or even grimace as pieces of glass were pulled out of her chest. Dead hair was floating in all of their tubs, and dead skin layered with hair shavings at the bottoms.

Right before they were to get out of their baths Healer Darcy came around and added a vile of Essence Of Dittany to each tub. The last ten minutes were bliss. Ginny could feel her skin mending, and a warmth washing over her wounds. The bruising was still sore to the touch, but she no longer had gashes and tears all over her body.

"Make sure to dunk your head under water for at least a minute. We want those scalps healed and ready to go!" Darcy called, walking past each tub.

The house elves took a towel from the rack and came over to help get the girls to a standing position.

"Chummy?" asked Hermione, taking the little elf's hand. "I would really like for you to trim you nails. They hurt me." Hermione continued politely.

"Yes, Miss Granger." The Elf replied.

With soft robes wrapped around their clean bodies, and hair twisted up in a towel to dry, they all walked out into the bedroom. Healer Darcy was seated at a desk in the middle of the room with some parchments and a quill. She also had a bag of vials sitting at her feet.

"Lavender Brown" Darcy called, pointing to the spot in front of her desk without looking up from her parchment.

Lavender stepped over to the witch and paused.

"Do you have any other discomfort that the Dittanty didn't cover?" The Healer asked, looking up. Hermione could tell that even though Darcy was stern, she was kind.

"Er, only my hip. There is a bit of soreness. And sometimes my right side hurts, like I've broken something" Lavender explained quietly.

Healer Darcy stood and walked around the desk to get a better look at her. Ginny noticed how much better Lavender looked. Almost like a whole new person. Her bruises were gone, and even though she still underweight and malnourished, she glowed again. It was remarkable.

By the end of the hour, all of the girls had been checked over and treated. Healer Darcy was finishing up her notes when there was a soft knock on the door. Narcissa walked into the room with a house elf at her side. The elf was carrying a tray with what looked to be tea, and sandwiches. Ginny's mouth began to water. She could not for the life of her remember when the last time she had eaten. Hermione took an audible gulp as she stared on.

"Oh, don't you all look so much better!'' Mrs. Malfoy clapped. She wore a forced smile as she turn to Healer Darcy's notes.

Out of thin air a small table appeared in the room. Cho looked down to see Tink waving her hands around as she dressed it in a fine satin cloth. Four chairs appeared next, along with plates and tea cups with their saucers. Everything in the Malfoy Manor was elegant, as Ginny began to realize. She needed to stop being in awe of everything Narcissa did. It was just her. This was not the Burrow.

"Girls, please thank Healer Darcy. She's going back to St. Mungos, but will of course be back once a month for your check ups." Narcissa stated. Darcy nodded, and the girls bowed. Before they knew it there was a loud _CRACK, _and she was gone.

"We have about an hour before the beautician will be arriving. Eat up, ladies!"

Ginny, Lavender, Cho, and Hermione sat around the table all cleaned up in their soft new bath robes, eating a real meal on real dinnerware. They no longer had any pains, no longer smelled the sick on each other, and no longer felt the rumblings of their empty stomachs. It was like a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song Lyrics "Dead Days" By Calhoun**


	3. A Bloody House

"_Yeah, I've come to know the wish list of my father,  
>I've come to know the shipwrecks where he wished,<br>I've come to wish aloud among the over dressed crowd;  
>Come to witness now the sinking of the ship.<br>Throwing pennies from the sea top next to it ._

_And I've come to meet the sheriff and his posse,  
>To offer him the broadside of my jaw,<br>I've come here to get broke,  
>Then maybe bum a smoke;<br>We'll go drinking two towns over after all.  
>Oh, we'll go drinking two towns over after all." <em>

**CHAPTER THREE: A Bloody House**

"Where's Rudulfus?" asked Draco, pulling his chair up to the table for the meeting.

"Apparently Bellatrix has been keeping him busy trying to prove that she can have a child. They've been going at it just about every hour since the meeting ended this morning." replied Lucius, who seated himself to Draco's left.

"She's really that scared, then?" asked Dolohov, his usual smirk finding it's way onto his face. "I would be the happiest wizard in the world if I could fuck two women at the same time."

"You know Bellatrix won't stand for that. No way on earth will he have the opportunity" Lucius chortled.

The group chuckled quietly, passing parchment to one another. The dining room in the Malfoy Manor served as the meeting hall for the Death Eaters on Saturdays. Their gatherings occurred every week, and lasted between two to three hours.

"Alright, can we start?" Severus looked down at the group as he took his chair at the front of the table. "How many recruits do we have this month?"

"Plenty, as far as I'm concerned." muttered Draco, passing a list towards his Godfather.

Severus glanced at Draco, then looked it over and sighed. Twenty three would not be sufficient for the Dark Lord. Each month the goal was to get at minimum one hundred.

"I'm glad we don't count on you when it comes to recruitment."

"This is unacceptable. The Dark Lord will not be pleased." Sighed Lucius.

"When is he ever pleased?" Draco muttered once more.

He was so tired of this place. How could anyone stand to live this way? How could anyone be okay with a bloody monster telling them how to live their lives? Who they were to love? Who they had to kill? What their careers would be? And why was his father such a suck up? He had to know Voldemort hated him. It wasn't like it was a huge secret.

"Draco, are you planning on being childish this entire meeting? Do we need to fetch you a bottle, or put you down for a nap?" Snape asked, stopping what he was doing and folding his arms to look at him.

"A nap would be bloody brilliant." Draco spoke, his tone rising."I haven't had a bloody nap since I was in diapers."

"He's just upset about the situation, is all." Lucius began, organizing the stack of papers in front of him, "We told him this morning that he would have to find his own place now. He can deal with the blood traitor by himself, I want no part of it."

Draco looked up at his father, taken aback.

"They will be your bloody grandchildren. You will have to deal with them. And no, I'm not upset at having to get my own place. I have been rather looking forward to the opportunity. What I'm angry about is having to marry against my free will. Having to settle down before I've even hit twenty. Having a kid before I'm twenty."

Draco was rising to his feet, bringing his face closer and closer to his father's. Most of the men in the room watched on enthusiastically. Elbowing each other in the ribs, shaking their heads, and clapping at the facial expressions Lucius wore.

"Draco, sit down." Drawled Severus in annoyance. "You're not the only one who has to marry against their will. This is what the Dark Lord wants, therefore it is what we must do."

Draco plopped down to his seat, just as another member walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late! Have I missed anything?" grumbled Rudolfus, taking a chair next to Dolohov.

"The question should not be if you've missed anything, but if we've missed anything?" Said Antonin slyly.

"You know what?" Draco interrupted, "Count me absent today. I am going for a walk." After throwing his stack of paper towards his uncle, he exited through the door. A loud _CRACK_ followed.

"Have you decided where you will be staying once the knot is tied, Severus?" asked Nott after a moment, leaning on the back legs of his chair.

"I, of course have the Prince Estate now that all of my family is gone, but with myself being the Headmaster at Hogwarts, I expect we shall stay there when term starts."

Severus turned his focus, looking the tardy man up and down. "And no, Rudulfus, you haven't missed anything. We haven't had time to start with all of the commotion."

"We have been up to stuff I haven't seen in twenty years." Rodulfus began turning to the table, a wicked grin plastered across his face."That woman still has it. If only you fella's could be as lucky."

"I believe you will absolutely enjoy this property, Sir. It has thirty eight rooms, which includes two kitchens, a servants quarter, library, office, dining room, living room, family room and a large courtyard in its center. There are seven full baths, and thirteen half baths. Around the back we even have a rather large pool."

Draco followed the woman up the drive and toward the building. This was the best property he had seen today.

Besides the dark hair and excess weight, she reminded him of his mother. The muggle agent wore what he thought must be her best dress, with a pair of heals. She walked without looking behind her, pointing at various places on the lawn and describing it's history.

"This estate in its full glory was used by Queen Mary of Scots. It was one of her many summer getaways. Throughout the years, it has gone through its ups and downs. There was a fire in 1630, which destroyed the west wing. Everything was rebuilt in the early seventeen hundreds to match the Tudor houses, and the renovated in the mid fifties. Most of the foundation is original."

Draco nodded, and watched as she unlocked the front door and led him in.

"Everything has been painted over and..."

"This will do, Ms. Smart. I will take it." Draco cut her off, mainly because he didn't feel like listening or talking much more. He found a house he liked, and decided to stop there.

"Yes, well we have three other bids on this estate.."

Draco took out a wad of cash from his pocket and tossed it at her. She caught it while simultaneously dropping her folder.

"Sir, this is three times what it cost."

Draco raised his eye brows. "Will it cost more to make sure I get it? Take whatever cut you want from it, just make sure this Estate belongs to me."

The woman nodded and laughed to herself. "Never have I seen this much money. You wouldn't happen to be single?"

"That's none of your business, go on and prep the paperwork."

Fifteen minutes later, the muddle handed him a pen and paper. "Just sign this, that way when it goes through, you wont have to come back in for signing."

Draco irritably scribbled his signature, and handed her back the pen.

"Here are the keys, Mr. Malfoy"

The muggle woman handed him a set of bright silver keys. She was smiling excitedly, and filing away the negotiation contracts.

"I know you'll be so happy here." She mused before exiting through the door and making her way to her vehicle.

Immediately he started to regret his decision, but he couldn't stand to be near his father any longer. It was inevitable. This 38 room mansion might be a little extravagant, but he had to prove he was better than his father. It would also be easier to live with Weasley if he could be in a different part of the home at all times. The kids, however many they would have to have, would be able to each have their own separate space, leaving him be.

This was becoming way too overwhelming for him. No, he didn't think the killing of muggle borns was necessary and of course he thought the Dark Lord had gone too far, but why did Draco have to be apart of it? Why couldn't they just leave him out of it? Let him find his own love. Let him lead his own life. Let him do his own thing.

The building was empty, bare of paint and furniture. The fifteen foot white walls, made the rooms look even larger than they were. Weasley could do the decorating, he thought. She will be the one imprisoned here, so he might as well give her something to keep her occupied.

He walked down the eastern hall checking each room. It was quiet, and each step he took echoed. Plenty of light shown in from each of the windows, and some of the glass door knobs reflected different arrays of colors onto the walls and floors.

"This is it."

Draco pocketed the keys, and took out his wand. Now it was time to protect and hide the estate.

He took off his robe and hung it over the arm rail of the stairs, rolled up the sleeves to his white button up shirt and started for the door. Walking out, and down the grand steps, he made his was to the wrought iron gates that served as entrance to his new home.

_The land would need some gardens_, he thought as he looked around the muddy grass.

Draco decided he would make it a point to keep his home hidden from any and all wizards apart from his family. And by his family, he meant himself, Weasley, and their offspring. Draco wouldn't need his father or mother coming around anytime they pleased. Holidays would be the exception he sufficed. Goodness knows his mother would want to be around on Christmas mornings.

He started at one corner, and pointed his wand in the air. Draco whispered incantations under his breath, watching a fine mist begin shoot from the end of his wand. Slowly he walked around the edge of his property as the mist began to connect and envelope the mansion.

That Weasley was making out like a queen. She would have anything and everything she wanted. She wouldn't even have to lift a finger for it. Draco would have to teach her Occlumency. He knew with his Aunt and the Dark Lord, she would give their home away in an instant.

About an hour later Draco lowered his wand as he made it back to his starting point. He looked up once more at the mist. It slid slowly together, making sure to not leave any space empty before melting into thin air.

He closed the gates behind him, and walked back towards the house. After stepping inside, he grabbed his robe and put it back on.

"Wendy" Draco called, straightening himself out.

With a small _crack_, the house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Malfoy." The elf bowed.

"When you're not tending to Miss Weasley, you are to stay here. This is our new home. Keep it clean, and make sure everything works. Once Miss Weasley and I are married, move all of our belongings here."

Wendy listened contently with her arms held behind her back.

"And I forbid you to speak of this location to anyone. Understand?" Draco cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She really was an ugly creature, but she was the best. That's why he had her assigned to Ginny.

"Yes, Master. Not one word. I shall make sure the chimneys, and kitchen is cleaned out and working properly. I shall keep it cleaned and in tip top shape. Yes, Master. Not one word shall be spoken." Wendy mumbled.

"Thank you, Wendy."

Draco pocketed his wand and exited the front door. Once on the steps, he spun on his heal and was gone.

_CRACK._

"Darling, where on Earth have you been?"

Narcissa stomped over to the doorway where her son was now standing. She pulled his face to hers and kissed his cheeks before turning toward the dining room, motioning him to follow her.

"No where, Mum. Just out."

"When it comes to boys, it's never just _out_" Narcissa rolled her eyes.

His father was siting at the head of the table with the Daily Prophet propped up on his lap. The table was set, and ready for dinner. All that was missing was himself.

"Draco" Came his father's voice from behind the paper. "I went to deposit funds into your Gringotts account and was told that you had changed your security policy. I was informed that would not be able to access it any longer. Would you like to explain?"

Draco sighed, plopping himself into a chair.

"Nothing is going on." Draco took hold of the bottle of wine in the middle of the table and poured himself a glass. "I just figured if I had to start my own life in the next week, I may as well go the whole way. This means mummy and daddy aren't apart of my responsibilities anymore."

Lucius nodded. Narcissa Smiled. Draco rolled his eyes.

He went ahead and poured his parents a glass as well. Nodding to each other, they drank.

"Well" Narcissa swallowed, "Let's eat!"

**A/N: Song Lyrics "Hymn #101" By Joe Pug**


End file.
